ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maina Darsianne
Hallo, neugieriger Leser. Manche Informationen sind ausgeschwärzt, da sie IC nur an sehr bestimmten Orten/Umständen zu erfahren sind, sehr spezifisches IC-Vorwissen erfordern, und/oder sehr dicht mit Maina's Kernkonzept verwoben sind und daher viel der 'Erforschung' ihres Charakters vorwegnehmen. Wenn ihr diese Texte mit der Maus markiert, werden sie lesbar, und wenn ihr wollt, dürft ihr diese Informationen IC auch ungefragt verwenden (wie den Rest der Infos). Aber diese 'Spoiler' handhabt ihr auf eigene Gefahr! Wenn ihr unsicher seid, könnt ihr mich aber kontaktieren (mehr dazu weiter unten) und ich helfe euch, herauszufinden was ihr wissen könnt. :) (siehe Bild) * trägt meist grüne Kleidung und Naturalien-Schmuck (wird bei Bedarf erweitert) *Gefiederter Stab mit Windkristall *Schmuckstücke aus Knochen, Leder u.ä., Verziert mit ixalischen Gravuren: Kette, Armreife, Finger- und Ohrringe *Handwickel mit dünnem Metallring mit gleichartigen Verzierungen wie die Schmuckstücke *Hat Kleidung, Ausrüstung etc in verschiedenen Gasthäusern in ganz Eorzea gelagert *Unterschlupf in einer Höhle im Äußersten La Noscea, unter den schwebenden Ruinen Inhalt der Taschen *Meist einige weitere Schmuckstücke aus Knochen und anderen Naturmaterialien *Spendenbeutel *ausser bei wenigen Themen (Primae, Wilde Stämme, der Wind) neigt sie zu einer kurzen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne *teils kindlich-leichtsinnig, flatterhaft *liebevoll mütterlich *ausgesprochen abergläubisch *treibt sich gern ziellos irgendwo herum *neigt zu Stimmungsschwankungen, vor allem wenn sie sich gezwungen sieht, ihre Magie anzuwenden *Hat zu ihrer Magie sehr spezielle Ansichten *unbewusste und bewusste Manipulation des Windes (gut geübt bis meisterhaft) *Schnitzerei (mittelmäßig) *Druidenmagie (ungeschickt bis mäßig) *"Verbindung zu den Winden" (???) *Sie verkauft Glücksbringer unbekannter (ixalischer) Herkunft *Verfügt über Seherische Gaben *Ist mittelschwer verrückt, sieht Dinge, hört Stimmen *Verwendet viel Zeit auf Wohltätige Zwecke *Ihre Wohltätigkeit ist ein Deckmantel zum Schmuggel und/oder Unterstützung von Verbrechern *Aus dem Hinterhalt reibt sie mit ihrer Windmagie ganze Truppenverbände mühelos und gnadenlos auf *Sie ist eine Schutzheilige/Gesandte/Gesegnete Oschons *Die Flüchtlinge und Arme in ganz Eorzea haben Spenden von ihr geschenkt bekommen. Mit etlichen ist sie befreundet, die auch ihren Vornamen kennen. Ebenso, aber noch in kleinerem Rahmen, steht es in Geisterzoll. *In Ishgard hat Maina in den Schwaden Almosen verteilt und dabei geholfen, Waisen zu vermitteln. *In Gyr Abania hat sie Verwundeten auf den Schlachtfeldern beider Seiten geholfen. *Sie griff gelegentlich in kleinre Scharmützel in Gyr Abania ein. *Die Familie Darsianne hat noch immer einen mittelgroßen Gizar-Hof in der Gegend von Gut Zwieselgrund OoC: * Anflüstern und nach einem 'zufälligen' Treffen fragen * KK "RP-OffTopic" IC: * Sie schaut öfters in den Abenteurergilden nach ihr zusagenden Hilfsgesuchen * Bei den Bürgern & Armen in vielen Siedlungen (besonders Ishgard und Ul'dah) hinterlässt sie manchmal Infos wo sie in nächster Zeit hinreist * Mogry-Post (die armen Mogrys haben nix zu tun!) erreicht sie wundersamerweise *"Die Winde führen jene, die sich ihnen anvertrauen." *"Freiheit ist unser höchstes Gut. Wer sich an ihr vergeht, wird bestraft werden!" *"Diese Welt und die Gedanken ihrer Bewohner sind verschüttet mit Sand. Nur der stärkste Sturm kann sie befreien." Wichtige Notiz: Hier werde ich keine Spoiler markieren, da das den Text zu sehr zerstückeln würde. Wer bisher also die Spoiler übersprungen hat, hier nicht weiterlesen!! Die Tochter Es ist eine rustikale, zweistöckige Hütte, außen von Wind und Wetter gebeutelt. Das Treiben von Gut Zwieselgrunds Hauptadern dringt nur gedämpft durch halb geschlossene Fensterläden in das Dämmerlicht drinnen. Zwischen den Holzbohlen des Fußbodens und in den Ecken hat sich Erde festgetreten, das Möbiliar dominieren dunkle Holztöne. Die düstere Atmosphäre will nicht recht zum Anblick der am Tisch versammelten Elezen-Familie passen: Alle drei wirken gesund, gut genährt und anständig gekleidet, die Tochter hat ihrer Mutter Schönheit geerbt, und dem Vater sieht man an, dass er er die Gizar-Felder vor dem Haus fleißig bewirtschaftet. Trotzdem lastet ein Schatten auf ihnen allen. "Es ist keine schöne Geschichte, aber es kann nicht schaden, sie euch zu erzählen..." Mit entschuldigendem Blick gen Tochter, der beruhigend erwidert wird, beginnt die Mutter zu sprechen: "Wir hatten uns von Beginn an einen Sohn gewünscht. Einen Erben für den Hof, oder mit Erfolg bei Nophicas Schar vielleicht. Ich streite nicht ab, dass wir enttäuscht waren, aber wir haben unsere Tochter natürlich trotzdem geliebt!" Tröstend reichen die Frauen einander die Hand. "Wir wussten ja nicht, wohin das führen würde... Sie war ein gescheites Kind. Und so viel im Freien! Mit den im Wald spielenden Jungs hat sie mehr Zeit verbracht als mit den anderen Mädchen bei den Näherinnen im Dorf, oder hier im Haus bei uns." "Vielleicht war das auch unser Fehler." übernimmt der Ehemann, bevor die Tränen seine Ehefrau überwältigen. "Ihr wisst ja, wie die Jungs in dem Alter sind. Wer weiß, was die sich da draußen für dumme Ideen zusammengesponnen haben. Und sie mittendrin, als Mädchen... was hätte sie da schon tun können?" Die Tochter der Familie wirft einen verächtlichen Blick in die Runde. "Oh kommt schon, auf mich hat sie nie gewirkt als ginge es ihr schlecht dabei! Sie hat es geliebt, mich mit ihrer Geheimniskrämerei und ihren Umtriebigkeiten aufzuziehen!" "Sie ist die ältere Schwester, natürlich macht sie sowas!" beschwichtigt die Mutter die junge Frau, bevor sie mit dem Bericht fortfährt: "Wir haben uns schon ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, als ihre Freunde alle anfingen, erwachsen zu werden und an ihre Zukunft zu denken, sie aber nach wie vor im Wald verschwand, sobald ihre Arbeit getan war, und erst spät abends wieder nach Hause kam, oft voller Erde. Endlose Abende haben wir mit ihr gestritten, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Und sie war immernoch so verschwiegen! Wir wissen bis heute nicht, was sie damals alles getrieben hat, und fürchteten damals, nur allzu bald würde ihr Bauch anzuschwellen beginnen." Während die Eltern vom damaligen Bangen ergriffen sind, lächelt die Tochter boshaft bei der Vorstellung, was es für den Werdegang und Ruf ihrer Schwester bedeutet hätte, hätte sich diese Furcht bewahrheitet. "Umso größer war unsere Erleichterung, als sie sich schließlich von selbst in Gridania bei der Druidengilde bewarb und auch eine Stelle bekam. Es passte zu ihr, ihrem sanften Wesen. Sie hätte bestimmt schon bald eine steile Laufbahn vor sich gehabt, wäre vielleicht Saatseherin geworden... Wir hatten Ersparnisse für sie, und wir unterstützten sie damit nur allzu gern. Dazu war das Geld ja da." Die Tochter will schon einen aufbrausenden Einwurf machen, doch ihr Vater gebietet ihr wohlweislich mit einer einzelnen Geste, zu schweigen. Damit seine Frau sich wieder beruhigen kann, und um mit seiner Autorität seine Tochter im Zaum zu halten, spricht er weiter. "Sie war eine glänzende Schülerin, so lange es währte. Nicht lang nach ihrer ersten größeren Prüfung bekamen wir die ersten Besuche. Die Druiden waren besorgt um Maina, um einige ihrer Ideen und Auffassungen über den Wald und die Dinge darin. Wir hörten davon zum ersten Mal, was sie uns auch glaubten. Wir waren dankbar dafür, dass sie sich bereiterklärten, alles daran zu setzen, um sie wieder auf einen ordentlichen Pfad zu bringen, und nahmen uns vor, ebenfalls zu helfen, so gut wir konnten." Zum Kern des Zerwürfnisses kommend, wird auch die Stimme des Mannes belegter. "Was immer sie taten, es trug ordentliche Früchte. Schon bald kam uns unsere Älteste wie eine wahrhaftige Ältere Schwester vor, sie wurde verantwortungsbewusster, insgesamt erwachsener. Sie sprach zwar kaum noch mit uns... aber wir konnten es ihr ja ansehen." "Immerhin hörte sie auf, mich ständig mit ihrem Unsinn aus dem Wald zuzuplappern, den eh niemand verstand..." murmelt die Tochter grummelig, und kassiert allein dafür schon einen mahnenden Blick ihres Vaters. "Schließlich, ein Jahr früher als wir damit gerechnet hätten, verkündete sie uns, sie werde heute ihr Examen zur Priesterin ablegen, und wenn sie zurück käme, wäre sie eine gemachte Frau. Und dann rauschte sie schon zur Tür hinaus. Wir wussten gar nicht, wohin so schnell mit uns. Wir eilten, eine gebührende Gratulationsfeier für ihre Rückkehr aus dem Boden zu stampfen, schließlich wussten wir, wie viel Zeit sie ihrer Ausbildung widmete. Sie würde nicht scheitern." Sein letzter Satz klingt ausgesprochen bedrückt. "Die Sonne stieg und sank. Ich glaube, das war einer der längsten Tage meines Lebens. In der Abenddämmerung schließlich suchte uns ein Druide auf, ihr Mentor. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie gespannt wir waren - auf eine nicht sehr angenehme Weise." "Wir bestürmten ihn mit Fragen - und der arme Mann war gänzlich überrumpelt. Für den Tag war keine Prüfung angesetzt gewesen, erst Recht nicht eine so wichtige. Er unterrichtete uns davon, dass unserer ältesten Tochter eine Art Unfall widerfahren war, sie vielleicht sogar unter einem Zauber oder Besessenheit leide. Sie war in den Wald verschwunden, und habe dabei sogar einige Druiden, die sie zurückhalten wollten, überwunden und leicht verletzt. Es klang überhaupt nicht nach der jungen Frau, die wir gekannt hatten." Bei diesem Satz nicken alle drei Familienmitglieder schwerwiegend, auch wenn der Mutter bei dieser Episode wieder die Tränen in den Augen stehen. "Wir erklärten ihm, sie wäre nicht nach Hause gekommen. Auf sein Drängen hin schauten wir nach." "Ihre Sachen waren aus ihrem Zimmer oben verschwunden. Von den Geschenken und Feierlichkeiten war nicht nichts angerührt worden. Wir haben sie nie wieder gesehen." Der Satz wird abgeschlossen von einem erstickten Schluchzen der Mutter und einer erdrückenden Stille. Als man das Haus verlässt, folgt hastig die jüngere Schwester: "Wenn ihr etwas herausfindet, berichtet es mir. Vor allem, wenn es schmerzhaft war. Ihr wisst garnicht, was sie uns allen angetan hat! Meine Eltern hatten so mit so viel Geld unterstützt - und sie hat ihnen mit nicht dem geringsten Blick gedankt! Sie haben sich davon nie erholt, innerlich. Noch heute wachen sie so mit Argusaugen über mich, dass viele der jungen Männer sich kaum an mich herantrauen, als wäre ich eine Gefängnis-Insassin auf Freigang!" Oh diese Wut. Was sie sagt, ist genau das, was sie meint - ungeschminkt und ehrlich. "Sie werden sich vermutlich nicht mehr ändern... aber bitte, gönnt wenigsten mir die Genugtuung, wenn ihr könnt! Denn ich werde mein Leben lang hier festsitzen - und das nur wegen ihr!!" Die Druidin Der Druide unterbricht seinen Vortrag und bittet die versammelten Lehrlinge nach draußen. Dann erst zeigt er seine verhärmte Miene zu dem Thema. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte viel früher mit jemandem wie euch gerechnet. Es ist jetzt über 10 Jahre her... trotzdem erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut daran. Ich kann euch nicht allzu viel Zeit geben, aber einige Minuten will ich euch gern berichten, was ich über sie weiß:" "Ich habe bis heute nie jemanden gelehrt, der so unterschiedlich sein konnte. Dem Hörensagen nach hätte es sich bei den Dingen, die sich dann und wann über sie erzählt wurden, um gänzlich verschiedene Personen handeln können. Ich war eine Zeit lang überzeugt, sie hätte eine Zwillingsschwester. Es ging aber nicht nur mir so. Wenn sie einen Streit schlichten wollte - was häufig vorkam - war unmöglich vorherzusehen, auf wessen Seite sie sich stellen würde. Ihre Launen waren berühmt - im Guten wie Schlechten. Sie konnte sich freuen wie ein Kind über ein Geschenk von jemandem, mit dem sie Momente zuvor noch heißblütig stritt. Gerade in ihrem zweiten und dritten Jahr hier wurde ihr Temperament zunehmend jähzorniger. Wir halfen ihr, darüber hinweg zu kommen - wenigsten etwas, was uns gelang." "Was wir ihr hingegen nicht austreiben konnten, waren ihre exzentrischen Denk- und Arbeitsweisen. Dass Schüler für bestimmte Fachbereiche eine Begabung entwickeln ist keine Seltenheit, aber ihre Bewertungen streuten wild von 'meisterhaft' bis 'unfähig'. Die Windmagie war ganz klar ihre Stärke, doch einige damit dicht verwandte Anwendungen bereiteten ihr enorme Probleme." "Sie hätte sich, trotz ihrer Mängel, mit Fleiß bestimmt einen Platz hier erarbeiten können. Aber dann kam sie eines Tages her, direkt zu mir in die Lesung, und verlangte offen vor allen Anderen, geprüft zu werden. Ich war total überrumpelt - sie war sonst bestenfalls friedlich und in ihren schlimmsten Momenten unduldsam, aber nie habe ich sie so auf jemanden eindrängen gesehen wie auf mich in jenem Moment. Es war ihr egal, dass ich ihr sagte, Prüfungen würden nur an bestimmten Tagen und wohlorganisiert stattfinden. 'Die Winde sind mit mir. Gebt mir eine Aufgabe, irgendeine, und ich werde euch überzeugen!', mir liegen die Worte noch heute genau im Ohr. Bevor ich mir ein Argument, um sie zu beruhigen, zurechtgelegt hatte, kamen schon die ersten Zurufe aus der Klasse. Irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten, Späße unter Schülern. Anstatt die Röcke der Mädchen hochzuwehen, hörte man die Kleidung des Rufers reißen. Sie ließ Objekte schweben und Stimmen verstummen oder die ganze Lichtung füllen. Die Schüler wurden immer übermütiger, und sie erfüllte all ihre Verlangen, ausser denen, die sich dreist gegen Andere richteten. Die verkehrte sie in eine gegenteilige Aufgabe gleicher Mühe. Es war, typisch für sie, etwas das man von ihr weder erwartet noch ihr zugetraut hätte. Gleichzeitig beeindruckend und beängstigend, eine bisher eher unterdurchschnittliche Schülerin über sich hinauswachsen zu sehen zur Königin des Moments, zur 'Mutter der Stürme', wie sie es nannte. Zumindest hatte sie irgendsoetwas vor sich hin gemurmelt - ich konnte es nur hören, weil ich neben ihr stand." "Naja, ich konnte die Sache nicht mehr bremsen, deshalb tat ich das Zweitbeste: Ich beruhigte die Klasse und begann, ihr selbst Aufgaben zu stellen. Echte Aufgaben, die nicht nur Spielerei waren. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum ihr auch Aufgaben, die nichts mit dem Wind zu tun hatten, wie Heilung und Durchschauen, deutlich leichter von der Hand gingen als ich es im Unterricht je gesehen hatte. Selbst als ich ihr Aufgaben stellte, die nach Erdmagie verlangen, behalf sie sich irgendwie und brachte Ergebnisse zustande, die genügt hätten, dass ich sie in einer echten Prüfung nicht hätte durchfallen lassen können." Die ersten Schüler beginnen, so langsam wieder in den Unterrichtsbereich zurück zu tröpfeln. "Als ich ihr sagte, dass das alles beeindruckend sei, aber sie sich dennoch den Prüfungsordnungen der Druiden fügen müsste, verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich wollte am Abend mit ihren Eltern darüber reden, ob sie vielleicht daheim eine andere, geschminkte Geschichte davon erzählt hätte... aber sie hatte auch dort mit niemandem gesprochen. Sie hatte sich dort überhaupt nicht gezeigt. Sie war einfach verschwunden. Und ich habe auch nie wieder von ihr gehört, falls das eure nächste Frage wäre." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es war mir persönlich eine Lehre, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein damit, was ich Schülern mit zweifelhafter Persönlichkeit beibringe. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt..." Eine Geste gibt als Grund die inzwischen großteils wieder versammelten Schüler an, denen er sich widmet. Die Botin Die Gestalt sieht aus, als würde sie besser nach Ul'dah passen: Leichter Bauchansatz und Schmuck, der auf sehr viel mehr Reichtum schließen lässt als die schlichte Standeskleidung der Händler, dazu ein mal nervöses, mal schmieriges Lächeln. "Ihr müsst verstehen, wenn das hier die Runde machen sollte, schadet das nicht nur meinem Geschäft - und ich würde euch schon dafür zahlen lassen! - sondern auch einigen meiner Stammkunden... und mit denen wollt ihr euch noch weniger anlegen als ich. Ihr seid dann ebenso ein Geheimniswahrer wie ich. Und es ist in unser aller bestem Interesse, dass niemand aus dem Geheimnis eine Bekanntheit macht. Dafür sorgen wir." Nachdem die Drohgebärden ausgetauscht sind, wird der Händler entgegenkommender in seinem abgelegenen, isolierten Schuppen, dern von neugierigen Ohren. "Genau genommen weiß ich nicht, wie viel die Anderen wirklich wissen. Es ist mir auch egal, im Zweifel heisst es: Mitgefangen, mitgehangen. Das hat Vater mir so gesagt, als cih das Geschäft übernahm, und wer wäre da nicht neugierig geworden? Ja, ich bin ihr einmal gefolgt, als sie mal wieder hier war um neue Stücke zu verkaufen." "Es war garnicht so schwer. Sie hat sich keine Mühe geben, unauffällig zu sein - sie wirkte wie eine normale Passantin. Ging nach Südwesten in die Wälder, und dann querfeldein in den Nordwald. Da war mir schon klar, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur war - warum sonst so einen Umweg machen? Ich war jedenfalls froh, dass ich als Jugendlicher noch ein echter Lulatsch war, und locker hinter einem Baum verschwinden konnte wenn sie sich mal umsah. Wir waren sicher schon über eine Stunde unterwegs, als sie sich mit jemandem traf... mit einer Gruppe Ixal. Sie schienen auf sie gewartet zu haben. Jetzt nicht weglaufen oder umfallen, ja? Geschichte wird noch spannender!" "Sie redete total unbefangen mit ihnen, mit Worten und Handzeichen. Und sie sprachen über die Geschäfte, die Ixal bekam das Geld, das sie früher von meinem Vater bekommen hatte. Ja, das hier sind Ixal-Güter, und? Sie haben noch niemandem geschadet, und wenn man ab und zu ein wenig schwammig redet und die richtigen Phrasen nutzt, glauben die Kunden, es wären einfach nur Talismane von Oschon oder Lymlaen! Unsere Familie lebt wohl seit Generationen davon, schaut nicht so bös'! Also, jedenfalls ist sie dann mit ihnen in's Lager, und ich zurück zu Vater. Dachte, ich hätte jetzt sonstwas für'ne Entdeckung gemacht. Er zuckte nur die Schultern, und sagte, das erspare ihm zu erklären, was ich euch grad erzähle." "Hab' später noch versucht, die Frau selbst auszuhorchen, aber die ist so durch im Kopf, aus der ist nichts richtiges rauszuholen. Wisst ihr vermutlich auch, sonst wärt ihr ja nicht bei mir, gelle? Soweit ich weiß, fungiert sie als Mittlerin zwischen den Ixal und den Städten und Siedlungen. Verkauft deren Güter direkt oder an vertraute Zwischenhändler wie mich. Nein, es gibt keine Namen, fragt gar nicht erst! Kauft auch Sachen ein für sie, ab und zu. Leben ja doch ansonsten sehr eigenständig, die Ixal, ne? Ich sage mal so: Mir ist es so lieber, als wenn die Ixal sich mit Gewalt holen, was sie brauchen. Sie erschrecken niemanden, die Mittelsleute scheinen ganz glücklich zu sein mit ihrer Arbeit, niemand kommt zu Schaden durch unseren Handel. Sind wir doch mal ehrlich: Würde ich jetzt die Ixal boykottieren, äschern sie meinen Laden ein und besorgen sich das Zeug woanders. Wählerisch mit ihren Methoden sind die nicht. Also helfe ich hier eigentlich sogar, die Opferzahlen gering zu halten!" Der Händler scheint zu glauben, was er da sagt. Vielleicht ist das die beste Rechtfertigung, die er sich zurechtmachen konnte, um Gewissensbissen zu entgehen, wenn er seinen Lagerbestand zählt. "Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was sie sonst treibt. Sie kommt und geht - 'wie der Wind', sagt sie ja auch ständig. Ehrlich gesagt, mir auch gleich. Grabt weiter nach Infos, so viel ihr wollt - aber erzählt's nicht weiter, ehrlich. Die Ixal wissen, wer über sie bescheid weiß, da bin ich sicher. Die Eleze hat ihnen garantiert irgendwann mal mein Gesicht gezeigt, irgendwie. Würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr auch längst schon beobachtet werdet. Gebt auf euch und eure Geheimnisse Acht!" Damit widmet sich der Händler wieder seinem Stand, und schickt den Neugierigen seiner Wege. Das nächste Mal, dass man den Ermittler sah, war in Buscarron's Horst, verwirrt und aussehend, als wäre er tagelang durch den Wald geirrt. Gehalten für einen Verrückten, übergab man ihn der Wache. Die erkannte die Wirkung eines Gifts, das von boshaften Sylphen verwendet wird. Doch auch sein Tagebuch gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, was geschehen sein könnte, dass er solche Feindschaft verdient hätte. Die Notizen endeten damit, dass er einer Verschollenen wegen die Druidengilde aufsuchen wollte. Auf dem Weg, den er hätte nehmen müssen, waren keine Spuren oder Hinweise zu finden. Der Fall wird nie gelöst, der Mann von einer gutherzigen Witwe bemuttert, bis er ohne Verstand, aber glücklich sein Leben aushaucht. Er wird nie begreifen, wer er einst war: Torben Zindal, Späher und Ermittler des Klageregiments Maina2.png|Maina Profil (2015) MainaForest.png|Maina im Finsterwald (Juni 2017)